


Wait For Me

by pandascape



Series: The Adventures of Rhys Lavellan [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandascape/pseuds/pandascape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian asks Lavellan to bed. How will he react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place before all of the other works in this series but can be read separately!

"I guess it all depends. How bad does the Inquisitor want to be?"

Dorian had finally worked up the nerve to ask Rhys to bed, telling himself it had to happen eventually, so he might as well get the show on the road and get this over with so they could get past the awkward stage sooner rather than later.

He was in too deep. From the doe eyed looks whenever he saw Rhys to the constant thoughts of him, and always wanting to be with him. Dorian had let this go too far, and he'd decided it was time to know if this could be anything more.

Rhys took a sharp breath, turning to face Dorian, eyes wide and a fine blush spread across his face.

"Creators, Dorian, yes, but-" he cut himself off, clutching at Dorian's arms.

"But?" Now confused, Dorian raised an eyebrow.

"I- this is going to sound very stupid, and you'll probably think I'm being childish but-"

"Rhys."

"I just- Dorian, Creators, I want to, you have no idea, but I-"

" _Rhys_."

Rhys's head snapped up, looking like a shocked halla with the expression on his face. "Y-yes?"

"If you don't want to, you only need to tell me and I'll leave," Dorian said softly, beginning to pull himself away.

Rhys tugged Dorian back, pulling himself up so he could kiss Dorian fiercely, only pulling back when he needed air.<> "That's- that's not exactly what I'm trying to say," Rhys whispered.

"Then what is?" Dorian asked, just as out of breath as the elf.

"Creators know this is what I want, but I don't know if I'm ready. The last relationship I was in ended... horribly. I don't want to rush into this and ruin it."

"Relationship?" Dorian whispered it so quietly he wasn't even sure Rhys heard him. He realized he had heard it when Rhys looked up.

"Yes, relationship. Unless..."

"I've... never been in a relationship. Back home, anything between two men is purely physical. You'd be foolish to hope for more."

Rhys was quiet for a long moment. "I suppose I should tell you what happened," he said. Taking Dorian's hand, he pulled him towards his couch, settling against Dorian's side when he sat down.

"Tell me what, exactly?" Dorian asked once Rhys was settled.

Rhys began fiddling Dorian's hand. "I never told you about Bralan."

"You've mentioned him before, but you never told me anything specific. Is there something I should know?"

"Bralan and I..." Rhys closed his eyes almost sadly, but when he opened them back up his face was neutral. "We were together for a rather long time. Four years. I... I truly thought I had found someone who would love me forever. We were happy, for quite a while."

Dorian remained quiet, not wanting to interrupt as Rhys slipped into the story.

"It wasn't until he told me he had slept with a girl from the clan that I realized I couldn't have been further from the truth. He had felt so bad, he told me immediately. Obviously, the timing of his confession meant little to me. I was heartbroken, and I felt like an idiot for ever believing I could be happy, that someone could love me. It took me quite a long time to accept it, but when I did, I had sort of taken an oath to myself. I wasn't going to just let my heart be taken by anyone. They had to be special, they had to mean something to me." Sitting up to look at Dorian, Rhys placed a hand on his chest. "And you, ma'vhenan, are that person."

Dorian took a sharp breath, his heart swelling with an emotion he wasn't ready to name.

"That is why I'm not ready. I... I just want to know if you feel the same. If you will wait for me, I will come to you when I am ready."

"Maker, Rhys. I- yes, I will wait. Kaffas, you bloody idiot, I will wait," Dorian said, tugging him into a hug, wrapping his arms around Rhys's small waist.

Pulling back to kiss Dorian gently, he rested his forehead against Dorian's. "I won't make you wait long, I swear. I just... need some time to process this all. I hope you understand my reasoning."

"I do," Dorian said, running a hand down Rhys's arm. "I can't leave without something though, it's a matter of pride." Pulling Rhys in for another kiss, he felt Rhys smile against his lips.

"Thank you," Rhys whispered, settling his head on Dorian's shoulder.

"There's no need to thank me," Dorian said. He paused, then added, "Amatus."

***

"Ma'vhenan."  
Dorian looked up to see Rhys standing in the entry to his alcove, arms crossed and easy smile gracing his face.

"Is there something you need, amatus?"

Rhys stepped forward, holding his hand out. "Follow me," he said, eyes bright.

Raising an eyebrow, Dorian carefully closed his book and set it aside. He stood up and took Rhys's hand.

Rhys led him down the stairs, and through Solas's room to the main hall.

"Kaffas, is it really this late?" Looking around, he saw all of the nobles had disappeared, and the soft light of the candles was the only light in the hall.

"You were very absorbed in your book, I hated to disturb you," Rhys said, leading Dorian towards his private quarters.

"Rhys..."

Instead of answering, Rhys pulled open the door and waited until Dorian had walked through to shut it. He led Dorian up the stairs, and once again waited until Dorian had passed through to close the door.

"What-"

Dorian was cut off when Rhys pulled him down, kissing him soundly.

"I'm ready, ma'vhenan," he whispered, placing a hand on Dorian's chest. "If... If you are, that is."

"Are you sure?"

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life, Dorian," he whispered plucking at the buckles on the mage's shirt.

"Rhys, I don't want you to rush into this just because mm-" He was cut off by the elf pressing his mouth firmly against his own.

"Ma'vhenan," he whispered heatily. "I am sure."

Smiling, Dorian cupped his face. "Then so am I, amatus," he said softly before pulling him into a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at mlp-micoo! :)


End file.
